1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia content, and more specifically, to using such multimedia content for both continuous playback and streaming playback purposes.
2. Background
Streaming media over the Internet has enabled Web users to experience multimedia with sound and moving pictures. Streaming media over the Internet provides the low cost, convenience, and technical simplicity of using one global communications standard. Users once denied access to such powerful means of communication are now using the Web to connect with people all over the world.
Multimedia streaming operates by compressing a multimedia file and then breaking it into small packets. The packets are then sent, one after another, over the Internet. When the packets reach the requesting user, they are decompressed and reassembled into a form that can be played by the user's system. To maintain the illusion of seamless play, a number of the packets are downloaded to and buffered on the user's machine before playback. As the buffered packets play, more packets are downloaded and queued up for playback.
However, audio-video systems typically have timing information and other semantic constraints that prevent playback of partially downloaded content unless the multimedia content is specifically configured for streaming playback. Hence, separate files are made and stored for continuous playback and streaming playback of content.